1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom accessory, and more particularly, to a plastic water channel main body of a dual-inlet temperature adjustable water tap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dual-inlet temperature adjustable water tap is equipped with an H-shaped water channel main body. A water outlet leading upward is disposed in the middle segment of a transverse pipe of the frame. Two ends of the transverse pipe are respectively connected to valve seats protruding upward for installing water adjustment vales conveniently. An inner hole of the transverse pipe enables the water outlet to communicate with inner cavities of the two valve seats at the two ends of the transverse pipe. The bottom of each valve seat is provided with a water inlet and a water inlet pipe extending downward. The outer periphery of the water inlet pipe is provided with outer threads for the water channel main body to be connected with the panel of the bathroom accessory.
The water channel main body of a conventional dual-inlet temperature adjustable water tape is made of copper by molding to form a semi-finished product, and then the semi-finished product is processed with complicated machining. Due to the scarcity of copper, high cost of machining, and low yield, the copper water channel main body is expensive. For this reason, people are trying to develop a plastic water channel main body instead of the copper water channel main body by means of injection molding technique which is suitable for mass production instead of the complicated machining. Because the structure of the plastic water channel main body of the temperature adjustable water tap is special and complicated, it is unable to form the inner hole of a transverse hole of the water channel main body. Therefore, it cannot produce an integrated plastic water channel main body. The plastic water channel main body must be manufactured step by step. This lowers the production efficiency and increases cost. On the other hand, it is difficult to guarantee the overall structural strength of the product and its durability, and the appearance of the product will be affected.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a dual faucet structure for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.